A Meswick Christmas
T.U.F.F. Headquarters was having a Christmas party and everybody was celebrating. The Chief was drinking egg nog and talking to his employees, Dudley and Kitty were making out under the mistletoe, and Maria was watching Keswick build something in Keswick's lab. "Are you almost done? I wanna go to the Christmas party." Maria said in a whiny voice. "Just a couple more minutes, Maria. I need this to be perfect." said her husband Keswick, who was making some sort of ray. "This ray is gonna make the party be the best Christmas party the world has ever seen." "How is it gonna do that?" Maria asked? "Oh, baby, you'll just have to wait and see." Back at the party, Skipper, Ferenec, and Fairly were checking out girls. "Hey, mates." Skipper said. "Check out that lovely-lookin' Aussie over there." Fairly said, "Oh, I see her. Yeah, she's hot." "Totally." Ferenec says. "So damn fine. Wait a minute." Ferenec squints and leans in a little, then whispers something to Fairly. Then Fairly giggles a little. Skipper said, "Watch me work my magic. She'll be mine before this night's over." Skipper walks over to the woman and starts to flirt with her. "Hey, baby," he starts. "You wanna hang with a stud like me? Let's go back to my place and you can have me put my shrimp in your barbie." "I appreciate the offer, but..." then "she" smiles, and turns around, facing Skipper. "...I don't swing that way." "Ahh! Chito!" Skipper exclaims, then blushes. "I-I-I thought you were a, uh, a--" "Woman?" Chito cuts him off and laughs a little. Skipper says, "Well, yeah. Because of that dress you were wearing." "It's not a dress. It's a robe that I wear when I go to church." "Dress, robe, whatever." Then Skipper hears Ferenec and Fairly laughing hysterically, and walks over to them. "Did you two jackasses know that was Chito?!" The two tried to hold in their laughter and answer him, but they continued laughing, and Skipper chased them. "And I am done!" Keswick says. "I am finished with my invention!" "Finally!" Maria exclaims. "Can we go to the party now? I wanna dance and drink egg nog." Keswick chuckles and says, "Sure, hon. Let's go." "Yay! Let's boogie!" Someone opens the door and it turns out to be Crazy. "You guys all right in here?" she asks. "Yeah. We're fine. I was just finishing up an invention." "Oh. Ok." she said, and walks away. Keswick looks at his wife and says, "Come on, Maria. Let's party." Then he gives her a peck on the lips. Maria and Keswick walk out of the lab and into the party. They see Dudley talking to Chito, Skipper still chasing Fairly and Ferenec, and the Chief coming in their direction. "Hey, you two." Chief says. "Where have you to been?" "Dead." Maria says. "What Maria means is..." Keswick says. "...I've been building a ray that'll make this party feel more a-a-alive." The Chief said, "Are you sure that this thing will work? Remember what happened at last year's Christmas party?" "Oh, please, don't remind me. Fire ants everywhere. *shudders* Anyway, I'm shuh-shuh-sure this ray will work. Trust me." "Ok, Keswick, I trust you." "Thuh-thuh-thuh-thank you, Chief." Keswick turns and walks away. Maria was about to walk away, also, when she heard Chief call her name. "Keep an eye on your husband." he said. "You got it." she says. An hour passes and the party is still going. Kitty, Maria, and Crazy are drinking egg nog and talking to each other. "Hey, Maria," Crazy says to her. "I heard Keswick has something planned for you." "Really? What is it?" Maria asked. "It's a surprise, so, can't tell ya." "Oh, poo." "Knowing Keswick, it's gonna be a big surprise." Kitty says. Maria says, "Oh, I hope so. I hope it's gonna be romantic and pretty. Eeeeee, I can't wait!" "Calm down, girl." Kitty said. "Maria." Keswick says as he walks towards her. "Hey, Kessie-poo. I can't wait for your surprise." "(chuckles): I can see that. Hey, I need you in the lab real quick." "Oh, no. It's not another invention, is it?" "No, no. I just need you to try something on." "You do? What is it?" "It's a dress. Think of it as a early Christmas present." "Ok." They walk in the lab and Maria sees a sparkling red dress hanging in the middle of the room. Her eyes go wide. "Wow, Keswick! That must've costed a fortune!" Maria said. "All for you, babe. " Keswick said to his wife. "Awww, thank you! I really love it!" "You're welcome. Now get ready, 'cause you gonna love my surprise. " 20 minutes later, Maria comes out of the lab in the dress Keswick bought for her. She walks over to the girls, and they look stunned. "W-wow, Maria!" Crazy said to her. "You look beautiful!" "Yeah! Did Keswick buy that for you?" Kitty asked. "Yep! That was so sweet and thoughtful of him. I love him for it." Maria said. "Maria Skellington, could you please report to the center of the office?" Keswick asked over the P.A. system. Maria did what she was told, and went to the center of the office. When she arrived, a spotlight shined on her, causing her to shield her eyes. After the light was clear, Maria saw her husband wearing a tuxedo and sitting on a star, coming down to the rest of the people. Keswick sang her a beautiful Christmas song while dancing with her. Then he took a remote out of his tux and pressed a button, which caused angels to pop up, a big, tall Christmas tree to rise, stars to decend, and behind it all, a huge sign that said "MERRY CHRISTMAS MARIA SKELLINGTON" with Maria and Keswick kissing on both sides of the sign. The crowd awed at the display, and Maria blushed and had tears of joy coming out of her eyes. Keswick came up to her, held her hand, asked, "Do you like it?", and kissed her hand. "I LOVE it! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Maria exclaimed while jumping for joy, hugging and smooching Keswick. "This was extremely sweet and thoughtful of you to do all of that for me, Keswick. I'm so glad I proposed to you and you said yes. Otherwise, I would've never had this happen to me. Thank you." "You're welcome, Maria. I'm happy I could do all of this for you. I want to give you the best Christmas you've ever had. I love you, Maria Skellington." "I love you, too, Keswick." Then they looked up and saw mistletoe above them. "Heh. Well, would you look at that?" Keswick said. "Mistletoe. You know what that means." "I sure do." Maria said. Then they look at each other in their eyes and blushed. "Merry Christmas, Maria." "Merry Christmas, Keswick." Then the two shared a long and passionate kiss under the mistletoe. It was a Christmas neither of them would forget.